If You Love Someone You Do What's Best For Them
by freak-gleek-kidd
Summary: Even if it means delivering their dead vampire love. Danny's POV of ep36.


Disclaimer! I don t have the rights to Carmilla, just using the characters (: AN at the end. Enjoy! 

I was working on my swing for the upcoming Summer Society Annual Softball game when my phone vibrated. I nearly didn't look at the text, figuring it was Perry to give me another update on Laura. I focused on the incoming pitch when it went off again. And again. And again. I sighed heavily before whipping it out.

"Chick-bro! You gotta come quick! We're in the scary dark cavern place under the lustic building! We need your help! -Kirsch"

"My bad, I know you don't like Chick-bro. Lady-bro! Hurry! -Kirsch"

"Is that how you spell lustic? Ugh don't care, hurry! -Kirsch"

I nearly dropped my bat, but realized it would probably be good to keep it on me for safety purposes. I took off like a bat out of hell, numerous theories of what was going on down in that pit of despair flashing through my mind. Had Laura gone back to pull a Juliet due to the loss of Carmilla? My heart clenched thinking of it. My heart was doing that an awful lot because of Laura as of late. I finally reached the decrepit building of my rival's demise and quickly found my way to the bowels where the show down had taken place. Kirsch quickly approached me, his posse of bro-dudes hanging back, still nervous of me even though I'd been present at their house a few times since Kirsch's mini-confession.

"Lady-bro! So glad you got here. So we were throwing cherry bombs in the big scary ass pit because hey, that's what Zeta's do when we win big stuff. We cherry bomb the hell out of it. Anyway, we were totes tossin' them hella far out and then Dude-bro Trent was like Bros! There s like, a person down there I totally just hit it with a cb! And I was like what, no way?! And then we all looked and threw some more down there and Lady-Bro I'm pretty sure it s Carmilla!" My eyes were huge by the time Kirsch finished his long convoluted speech.

"You think Carmilla's down there? If it s just the body..." I steeled myself, knowing I was going to have to be the strong one. "We have to bring her back to Laura...for closure..." Kirsch went white as a sheet and I knew instantly this was going to have to be a Me thing. I was going to have to go in that pit and retrieve the body of the girl who ended up being more important to Laura than me. The girl who died to save Laura. The girl who I lost to, as Laura has made so clear since the night she collapsed at the edge of this very pit screaming her heart out. God, Karma was a bitch. "C'mon Kirsch, we're gonna need rope and a headlamp." It took the Zeta's fifteen minutes to get everything I needed to make the trek down. It took another ten to get me to the body. It was hard reconciling the tiny broken figure before me with the badass vampiress who saved our asses. I tried to pick her up as carefully as I could. Her skin was cold as ice, no breath came from her lips, and she had no heartbeat. I don't know why I expected one. She was truly the epitome of undead turned dead beauty. Cradling her body, even in death I owed her a huge debt of gratitude for my life and all of my friend s lives; I gently made my way back to the side of the pit.

"Alright Kirsch! I've got her! Pull me up!" I heard Kirsch and the rest of the Zeta's start chanting some weird Zeta thing as they pulled me and Carmilla's corpse from the depth of darkness. It was a surreal feeling, being surrounded by darkness, clutching the dead body of a girl I despised at one point in time. I stared at her flawless, damn her, face and tried to see in her what Laura did. All I could see was the girl who won her affection effortlessly where I felt like I worked so hard to be the one she'd choose. That's why I nearly had a heart attack when a raspy voice reached my ears.

"It's not polite to stare, amazon." Carmilla coughed and began to shake slightly in my arms and in that moment I knew I had two choices. I could pretend I didn't hear her. Prolong Laura seeing her until she had truly passed on. Be there for Laura through her grieving. Be the one to catch Laura. Be the one for Laura. Or, I could run like hell to get to Laura, knowing what I'd be giving up. What I'd be losing in the end. A tear came to my eye, but in the end I knew what I had to do.

"Kirsch! Hurry! She's alive! I don't know for how much longer though!" I heard Kirsch's cry of excitement and the Zeta's redoubled their efforts and within a minute I was topside, racing for the exit. I barely paused to throw my phone to Kirsch to tell him to call Perry and explain the details, praying she'd be able to get to Laura in time to give her some sort of heads up. And that s how I found myself now, racing against time across the Silas U grounds, one of the Zeta bros jackets flung over Carmilla s exposed skin to keep her from catching fire in my arms, if vamps even did that. My legs burned but I wouldn't let that stop me. I'd sprint to China and back if it brought back the Laura I knew and lo-cared about. I shook myself, readjusting my hold on Carmilla as Laura's dorm came into view. Three flights of stairs later and I could see their room at the end of the hall. The door was flung open, not an unusual occurrence, and I could hear Perry s voice carrying down the hallway as my legs finally started to give out, the dead weight in my arms causing my biceps to scream. I listened as I got closer and closer, pausing to let Perry try and get through her spiel, removing the jacket and throwing it to the side.

"Hey Laura, so something happened and I just wanted to come prepare you so that you wouldn t freak out? So, Kirsch and the some of his Zeta bros were throwing cherry bombs into the big pit under the lustic and um..." I decided that was my cue, I turned the doorway and entered as Perry continued. "They found um..." I chose then to cut in, my vision blurring due to my exhaustion.

"Okay sorry, she's heavier than she looks." I crossed to Laura s bed, Carmilla having gone limp in my arms, as Perry jumped out of the way and Laura jumped up. I laid down my heavy burden, finally, as Laura ran to the unconscious body.

"Carm!" The way Laura said her name made my stomach drop. I pulled together the last shreds of my pride and stared down at the body on the bed.

"So we think she's... I mean she seems dead cause she s a vampire, right?" I paused for breath looking to Laura, who was just kind of stunnedly staring at Carmilla and breathing heavily. It was like a light bulb went off and Laura brightened with so much hope it nearly hurt to look at.

"Blood! She needs blood!" I watched as Laura ran to Carmilla and Betty's half of the room, grabbing the box of Soy-Milk-Blood, which kind of shows how much Laura was hoping Carmilla would come back because she kept a carton of blood in her fridge, and sprinting back over to the bed. I watched as Laura started pouring blood down the still unconscious vampires throat pleading with her not to be dead. I felt like a voyeur staring at the two of them as Carmilla seemed to finally come to a little. I glanced over at Perry, who was already looking at me, and I saw something strange in her eyes. Pity. It left a foul taste in my mouth and I quickly looked back at the scene before me.  
Carmilla finally fully sat up and moved slowly towards the edge of the bed. A smile twitched slightly across my mouth when Carmilla spoke breathily.

"Well, that was a kick." Laura launched herself away from where she had been standing next to me, her arms wrapping around Carmilla forcefully. I observed as Carmilla seemed not to really know what to make of the hug. I knew what to make of it, and I felt the first true fissure force it way diagonally down my heart.  
I watched Laura finally pull away, and then the sexual tension in the room got so thick I thought I might puke. Laura was staring at Carmilla. Carmilla was looking up at Laura like she d never seen the moon the stars or anything before. The look on her face revealing everything, about how she would do so much more than just nearly die for Laura.

"Hey." Laura whispered. Carmilla s lip quirked slightly before she responded.

"Hey." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Perry make this weird motion with her hands before she turned to me. I locked eyes with her as the I felt my eyes beginning to mist up.

Perry crossed the room to me and made a shooing motion as Laura started to berate Carmilla with questions. It was like all of the air in the inside me had evaporated from my lungs. I needed out. I needed out Now. Perry didn t even have to push me out of the room. With my head down I made my way out, Perry hot on my heels as she pulled the door closed behind us.

"Danny!" Perry called out to me but it was too late, I was already sprinting down the hall before she could even speak any words to help soothe the shattering my heart was doing right now. I ran and I ran, tears streaming down my face as I tried not to think about what was probably going on in that room. I have no idea how long I d ran for. My legs felt like they were going to give out any second, and my lungs burned almost as bad as my heart did. One second I was upright, sprinting like my life depended on it, the next I was falling, head over heels. Before I could make a harsh impact on the ground someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into their arms. I sank into the familiar embrace and let him hold me as I screamed. He stroked my hair as he lowered us to the ground. I have no idea how long he must have been following me, but strangely I was glad he did. I turned into his chest and buried my face there, his arms still wrapped around me and my tears making blotchy salty stain in his polo. He leaned back against the tree we had somehow stopped in front of and he let me cry. I sobbed and shook, but he didn t say a word. Finally, the tears slowly stopped. I shook in his arms and he pressed a light kiss to the top of my head. I sniffled and wiped my nose on my arm before looking up at him, knowing my eyes were probably puffy and red, my cheeks swollen.

"Thanks, popped-collar." Kirsch smiled brightly and for a second I felt warm, like the sun was beaming down on my face. Anytime, Psycho, Anytime. I snorted and nuzzled the side of my head into his chest, his rhythmic heartbeat lulling me. I d never let anybody hold me like this. I was always the comforter, not the comforted. It was strangely nice. Kirsch brushed his lips against my temple and I felt myself relax as my eyes drooped. I heard him whisper something that strangely sounded like I ll catch you every time, Pyscho as I drifted off.

I don t know how much time had passed when I came to. I was no longer sitting on the ground, but lying in a soft bed with teal sheets and a seaweed green comforter. I sat up groggily and observed my surroundings. The trident hanging on the wall immediately informed me of where I was. The house was surprisingly quiet and I stretched slowly. My clothes smelled like the cologne Kirsch wears and yesterdays, if it wasn t Still yesterday, events washed over me. My heart hurt, but I knew I d done the right thing. I got up slowly before crossing to the door. That s when the room was shaken by the huge aftershocks we had been feeling since the battle. I stumbled and caught myself on Kirsch s desk, paranoia coursing through me. That s when all hell broke loose. The sound screaming from the alarms was nothing I d ever heard before. It sounded like certain doom. As soon as the alarms started blaring the whole house became alive with activity. Apparently, the Zeta s had been preparing for decades on how to handle this particular alarm. I finally made it down the stairs and my eyes widened at the sight before me. All of the Zeta s were decked out in traditional, Merman?, garb, tridents clutched in their hands. Kirsch stood before them, his own trident pointing towards the door.

"Alright, Zeta s! We have trained for this very moment for centuries! When our Founder s established Zeta Omega Mu it was for this purpose! To protect the campus when danger strikes! We must rally! We must defend our school! THIS IS SPARTA!" Through Kirsch s speech I could see the Zeta s pumping up, and I felt oddly proud of Kirsch s leadership abilities. And then he ended it like that. I sighed heavily, and watched as the Zeta s stormed out of the house. Kirsch turned towards the stairs and caught sight of me.

"Oh! Psycho, you re up. Good. We ll need all the help we can get. You gotta go and rally your Summer Society ladies. A huge chasm has opened up in the middle of campus and all these weird fish type creatures are crawling out. If we thought the fight with the vamps was over we were wrong." I nodded and quickly jumped down the rest of the stairs to follow Kirsch outside. I went to part ways with him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Be careful, Danny." He kissed my forehead and started to run off before I could have a chance to be even a little confused. He was almost out of sight when he turned around. "Hey Pyscho! If we live through this, do you want to like, go out some time?" I felt my face heat up and I laughed for the first time since before the battle. I face palmed, the laughter just kept coming. Time was of the essence though and I could tell Kirsch was hoping for an answer.  
"Sure! I think I d like that!" I shouted to him over the growing din of the battle that was starting to sound serious. The smile on his face was huge and he whooped before turning on his heel and running towards the fray. "You better not die, Dude-bro!" I turned and started running towards the Summer Society house, the words I won t Lady-bro! drifting to me on the wind.

AN:  
Alright! So this was just something that came to me after watching Danny run out of the room in Carmilla Ep36. I normally don t ship no hetero, but with Danny and Kirsch I ll make an exception. R/R! This is currently a one-shot, but it might be the first in a series of Danny!verses. I like Danny, I know she was a dick, but I kind of have a kinship with her. I too am an Amazon. Anyway, this is just the first of a few Carmilla fics that I shall be posting. I also have a HS!AU I want to do and a Drunk!Laura, and a Dancer!Laura Singer!Carmilla, and maybe even a role reversal. Possibly a Punk!Laura Preppy!Carmilla (we all know how I love writing those). Follow me on tumblr for all the updates on my writing and stuff!  
~Noah


End file.
